Númenor
thumb|Mapa Númenoru Númenor, Elenna (od – Ziemia Zachodnia) – wyspa, wydźwignięta przez Valarów z morza Belegaer na początku Drugiej Ery dla Edainów, którzy założyli na niej królestwo. Jego historia, tocząca się przez całą Drugą Erę, miała kluczowy wpływ na wydarzenia dziejące się w czasach późniejszych. Położenie thumb|left|Posągi gdzieś na wybrzeżu (graf. Kip Rasmussen) Nie ma wzmianek co do tego, gdzie dokładnie znajdował się Númenor. Znamy jednak kilka wskazówek: po pierwsze wyspa miała znajdować się po środku Beleageru, bliżej jednak Amanu niż Śródziemia. Mieszkańcy wyspy obdarzeni najlepszym wzrokiem widzieli ze szczytu Meneltarmy Avallónë na wyspie Tol Eressëa, a do Upadku Númenoru doszło 39 dni po tym jak król Ar-Pharazôn wypłynął w stronę Valinoru, więc można przypuszczać, że podróż do brzegów Nieśmiertelnych Krain zajęła mu około miesiąca; po drugie Vëantur, płynąc do Lindonu, musiał zmagać się ze wschodnimi i północnymi wiatrami, co sugeruje, że wyspa musiała leżeć na południowy-zachód od tej krainy. Badacze, sugerując się opisem, że Vëantur potrafił przybić do brzegu Lindonu bez konieczności zawijania po drodze do żadnego portu, oszacowali, że obie krainy dzieliło 2000-3000km. Karen Wynn Fonstad w swoim Atlasie Śródziemia umieściła Númenor na wysokości Zatoki Belfalas, chociaż nie szła za tym położeniem żadna argumentacja. Oszacowała też odległość wyspy od Valinoru na jakieś 1700 kilometrów. Geografia Pokrój wyspy Númenor rozciągał się na około 600 mil w poprzek, i miał 167 961 mil kwadratowych powierzchni . Kształtem wyspa przypominała pięcioramienną gwiazdę, której ramiona tworzyły pięć późniejszych prowincji królestwa: * Forostar – Ziemia Północna * Andustar – Ziemia Zachodnia * Hyarnustar – Ziemia Południowo-Zachodnia * Hyarrostar – Ziemia Południowo-Wschodnia * Orrostar – Ziemia Wschodnia. Centralną i najgęściej zaludnioną prowincją była jednak Ziemia Wewnętrzna, Mittalmar. Rzeźba terenu Rzeźbę terenu znamy tylko z nielicznych opisów. Cała wyspa nachylona była w stronę południowo-zachodnią; podczas kiedy na zachodzie i południu dominowały długie, łagodne brzegi pełne piaszczystych lub żwirowych plaż, północne i wschodnie to przede wszystkim wysokie, strome klify. Najwyższą górą wyspy była Meneltarma, Kolumna Niebios, której szczyt był jednocześnie miejscem świętym, przeznaczonym do składania modlitw Eru. Drugą znaną górą był Sorontil położony na północnym końcu prowincji Forostar. Wiadomo też, że na wyspie znajdowały się co najmniej dwie rzeki - Siril i Nunduinë, oraz przynajmniej jedno jezioro, Nísinen. Ludność i miejscowości Stephen Wigmore obliczył ludność Numenoru na ok 30.000 w roku 50, która wzrosła do 12 milionów w ostatnich latach przed Upadkiem. Oprócz tego w Śródziemiu mieszkało wtedy już 6 milionów NumenorejczykówStephen Wigmore, Populations of Middle Earth - The Isle of Numenor (through the 2nd Age), dost. 13.09.2017. Znanych jest kilka miast, osad i zamieszkałych wież. * Armenelos - stolica * Eldalondë * Rómenna * Ondosto * Almaida * Andúnië * Nindamos * Calmindon - wieża na Tol Uinen * Wieża na Sorontilu * Wieża na Oromecie Długość życia królów przez 16 pokoleń wahała się w okolicach 400 lat, podczas gdy przeciętnie mieszkańcy żyli ok 130 (później obie grupy nieco mniej)Zarkanya, “Tolkien Notes” - ''Decline of the Lifespan of the Númenóreans, dost. 13.09.2017. Fauna i flora Jeśli chodzi o faunę, Numenor słynął głównie z olbrzymiej ilości ptactwa, głównie różnego pokroju ptaków morskich jak na przykład mewy, które w wielkiej ilości zasiedlały skaliste wybrzeża wyspy i towarzyszyły statkom nieraz nawet w całych podróżach poza wyspę. Cieszyły się one szacunkiem i ochroną ludzi. Ich jazgot pozwalał nawet przy kiepskiej widoczności rozpoznać z okrętu lokalizację brzegu. Także w głębi lądu żyło wiele gatunków ptactwa, rozmiarami wahających się między maleńką kirinką, a wielkimi orłami Manwego, które zamieszkiwały Forostar i wieżę pałacu królewskiego w Armenelos. Co do zwierząt hodowlanych wiadomo o licznych owcach, które powszechnie wypasano głównie w okolicach Emerië, oraz wspaniałych koniach, które hodowano w Mittalmarze. Pozostawały one głównym środkiem transportu Numenorejczyków, którzy kochali swoje wierzchowce i ponoć potrafili przyzywać je samą myślą. Oprócz tego wokół wyspy roiło się od ryb, będących głównym pożywieniem mieszkańców wyspy. Wyławiano je głównie na plażach Hyarnustaru i Hyarrostaru. Tolkien pozostawił jednak opis bogatej flory wyspy. Wiadomo, że wyspę porastały lasy bukowe i brzozowe na wyżynach, a na niższych terenach także dębowe i wiązowe. Największą chlubą Númenoru były jednak rośliny przywiezione na wyspę przez Eldarów z Tol Eressëi. Najcenniejszą z nich była sadzonka Białego Drzewa, Nimloth, którą posadzono na dziedzińcu królewskiego pałacu w Armenelos. Eldarowie wręczyli mieszkańcom wyspy również wiele innych drzew, w tym potężne mallorny, tzw. Wonne Drzewa, oraz Laurinquë, drzewa wyjątkowo cenione przez ludzi, wierzących, że ich kwiaty są wizerunkiem kwiatów Laurelinu, Złotego Drzewa Valinoru. Niestety żadne z tych drzew, za wyjątkiem sadzonki wyhodowanej z owocu Nimloth, oraz mallornów, których owoce podarował Gil-galadowi Tar-Aldarion, nie przetrwały zatopienia wyspy i nigdzie w Śródziemiu nie można ich było znaleźć. Kultura 99% populacji wyspy stanowili Edainowie, głównie ze Szczepu Hadora. Początkowo też, dopóki na wyspę nie padł Cień, głównie w okolicach zachodniego brzegu w pobliżu Eldalondë i Andúnië, mieszkała niewielka grupa elfów. Mieszkańcy zwali się ''Númenorejczykami, bądź Dúnedainami, chociaż w Śródziemiu zwano ich Królami Wśród Ludzi. Mieszkańcy wyspy posługiwali się przede wszystkim językiem adûnaickim, jednak większość z nich biegle mówiła również w sindarińskim, a najlepiej wykształceni posługiwali się najszlachetniejszym z języków - quenyą. Byli oni wyjątkowo uzdolnieni w dziedzinie rzemiosła i sztuki. I chociaż słynęli z wyrobu wspaniałych mieczy i zbroi, wkrótce ich czołową dziedziną stało się szkutnictwo oraz wszystko co wiązało się z żeglugą. Królowie, a za ich przykładem wielu poddanych, rozmiłowali się w budowie potężnych okrętów. Wielu wspaniałych żeglarzy wybierało się w liczne, niebezpieczne podróże, odkrywając dalekie krainy i zakładając nowe miasta. Na swojej drodze spotykali prymitywne plemiona Poślednich Ludzi, którym początkowo bardzo pomagali, ucząc wydajniejszego rolnictwa, sztuki, architektury, medycyny. Żeglarze númenorejscy nie ośmielili się jednak, aż do czasów Ar-Pharazôna, złamać zakazu pływania na zachód, nałożonego na nich przez Valarów. Númenorejczycy słynęli również ze swoich wspaniałych wierzchowców, które hodowali w Mittalmarze. Wiadomo też, że na wyspie znajdowała się niewielka społeczność Drúedainów, którzy przywędrowali na wyspę ze swoimi przyjaciółmi ze Szczepu Halethy. Widząc liczne wyprawy morskie króla Tar-Aldariona, zaczęli przeczuwać nadchodzące zagrożenie, które z nich wyniknie. Wielu z nich zaczęło opuszczać wyspę w kierunku Śródziemia, ostatni odpłynęli z niej kiedy na wyspę trafił Sauron. Historia Historia wyspy rozpoczyna się wraz z początkiem Drugiej Ery. Została utworzona w darze dla tych ludzkich plemion, które pomogły Armii Valinoru w Wojnie Gniewu. Ludzie dotarli do niej, prowadzeni przez Gwiazdę Eärendila, nazywając ją Elenną, W Stronę Gwiazd. W 32 roku DE Elros, syn Eärendila, został koronowany na pierwszego Króla Númenoru. Jego potomkowie zaczynali czuć się coraz ciaśniej na wyspie. Nie mogąc płynąc na zachód, z powodu Zakazu Valarów, ruszyli w kierunku Śródziemia aby odkrywać jego brzegi i zaprzyjaźniać się z jego mieszkańcami. Pierwszym Númenorejczykiem, który dotarł do brzegów kontynentu był Vëantur, legendarny żeglarz, dziadek króla Tar-Aldariona, który wsławił się własnie jako Król-Żeglarz i założyciel Gildii Podróżników. Około 1200 roku DE Númenorejczycy założyli takie siedziby w Śródziemiu jak Lond Daer, Pelargir czy Umbar. W 1700 roku Tar-Minastir pomógł Gil-galadowi w czasie Wojny Elfów z Sauronem. Z czasem jednak nad krajem pojawił się Cień. Ludzie coraz częściej otwarcie zazdrościli Eldarom nieśmiertelności, szeptali przeciwko Zakazowi Valarów, a przyjaźń łącząca ich z ludami Śródziemia, zamieniła się w pozyskiwanie niewolników i zbieranie od nich haraczu. Ludność Númenoru podzieliła się na dwa otwarcie wrogie w stosunku do siebie obozy - Wiernych i Ludzi Króla. Ci drudzy zyskali jednak znaczącą przewagę liczebną i rozpoczeły się jawne, masowe prześladowania. Szczyt osiągnęły za panowania króla Ar-Gimilzôra, który siłą przesiedlił wielu Wiernych do Rómenny, w której mógł łatwiej ich kontrolować. Chociaż jego syn, Tar-Palantir, sprzyjał wiernym, prześladowania ustały, a król starał się przywrócić dawne zwyczaje, licząc na łaskę Valarów, było już za późno. Jego zięć, Ar-Pharazôn, potężny wódz i dumny człowiek, sprowadził na wyspę Saurona jako swojego więźnia, który szybko owinął sobie króla i jego zwolenników w okół palca. Na jego to prośbę król wybudował w Armenelos potężną Świątynię Melkora, na której spalono Białe Drzewo Númenoru, a potem zaczęto składać ofiary z ludzi, głównie Wiernych. W końcu Sauron przekonał Ar-Pharazôna do złamania Zakazu Valarów i wypowiedzenia otwartej wojny Valarom. Król zebrał najwspanialszą armię jaką widziano w Drugiej Erze i niezliczoną flotą okrętów ruszył na Valinor. Kiedy armia dotarła do Amanu, a król ruszył na Valimar, Manwë oddał Ardę w ręce Ilúvatara. Ten zatopił flotę Númenoru, króla wraz z całą armią pogrzebał pod górami, zakrzywił świat, przenosząc Aman poza jego granice. Wynikiem tego było całkowite zniszczenie wyspy wraz z niemal wszystkimi jej mieszkańcami i skarbami. Z Upadku Númenoru ocalała jedynie garstka Wiernych pod wodzą Elendila, syna Amandila, przywódcy Wiernych i ostatniego księcia Andúnië. To własnie Elendil i jego synowie Isildur i Anárion założyli pod sam koniec Drugiej Ery dwa Królestwa na Wygnaniu - Arnor i Gondor. Odtąd utracone królestwo nazywano Atalantë w quenyi, lub Akallabêth w języku adûnaickim, co znaczy po prostu Upadły. Akallabêth to również tytuł historii Númenoru, która spisano na początku Trzeciej Ery. Inspiracje Tolkien, pisząc historię Númenoru, wzorował się na micie Atlantydy, chociaż same nazwy Atalantë i Atlantis nie mają ze sobą etymologicznie nic wspólnego. Przedmiotem owego mitu również jest potężne, nowoczesne, zaawansowane cywilizacyjnie królestwo, którego mieszkańcy powoli zaczynają się zacietrzewiać i pławić w swojej dumie i bogactwach, aż w końcu bogowie zsyłają na wyspę katastrofę, która momentalnie zatapia ją w głębinach. Ci, którym udało się uciec również zakładają Królestwa na Wygnaniu w różnych miejscach na świecie (zdaniem wielu wiktoriańskich i współczesnych badaczy mitów, między innymi w Ameryce Południowej i Egipcie). ca:Númenor de:Númenor en:Númenor es:Númenor fr:Númenor it:Númenor nl:Númenor ru:Нуменор sk:Númenor Kategoria:Wyspy Kategoria:Kraje ludzi